A common problem with listening devices and portable communication devices is to avoid exceeding the discomfort threshold in the sound signal and to maintain a constant sound pressure level (SPL) to the listener. In order to simplify the operation of the devices, SPL can be maintained by signal amplitude regulation with a feedback structure. In such an arrangement, the amplifier input signal is fed to a level detector. The level detector output value is delivered to a control loop providing attenuation of the amplifier output signal at increasing input signal strength. However, such compensation is not capable of satisfactorily eliminating the excessive SPL to prevent potential long term damage to hearing characteristics of a person. Further, to improve the receiver efficiency, more power will be drawn from the power source, i.e. battery, to increase output. However, draining the energy from the battery may cause power supply voltage fluctuating and reduced battery life.